Children of the Nile
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Once upon a time, Yami Bakura finds a computer game and his greatest wish comes true... Unfortunately, that wish is to be pharaoh.


Children of the Nile 

WSJ: Yes, this game really exists. Yes, I want it very very badly. Yes, my mother has it in the top of her closet, but I have to pay for it before I can have it. Yes, this is going to be an ongoing chronicle. :p Yes, you should be scared. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, Playstation, GameStop, or anything else mentioned. I do own a copy of Children of the Nile, and several other video games mentioned. I am, after all, a video game addict. hugs her copy of Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town possessively 

Summery: Bakura finally gets his wish... unfortunately, that wish is to be pharaoh. 

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) 

Children of the Nile 

Chapter 1 - Anticipation 

_Quote of the chapter:_

"This is more fun than playing hit-and-run at the Pharaoh's bedroom chamber."  
(Bakura; Serena Arythusa, Yami Bakura Divided By Confusion Equals Algebra) 

It all started innocently enough. 

Ryou was looking to pawn off his old Playstation in favor of a Playstation 2, so he'd managed to drag Bakura to the nearest used game store, GameStop. While he haggled with the pimple-faced teenage girl behind the counter, Bakura wandered around and looked at all the used games. 

You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but both the white-haired Ring holders were thoroughly addicted to video games. Ryou preferred the calmer, more "tranquil" role-play games along the lines of Harvest Moon, any of the myriad of Zelda games, or Final Fantasy. Bakura, on the other hand, adored hack-n-slash blood baths (but really, is it any surprise?). Set him down with a copy of Halo or Resident Evil (1, 2, 3, _OR_ 4) and he'd be occupied for hours. 

"Huh..." Bakura muttered, eyeing a rack of computer games. "Another new Sims game... Pharaoh no Baka should be pleased, as addicted to them as he is..." Something on the shelf below the latest Sims caught his eye, and he reached down to pick up the red and orange box that was nestled in between a Spongbob Squarepants game and the latest from the Learning Company. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the Eye of Horus on the cover, along with the name. "Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile... Hmmm..." 

"What'd you find?" 

Bakura nearly jumped a mile as he turned to see Ryou peering over his shoulder. "N-nothing!" 

Ryou gave him a stern look. "You've been standing there staring at it for the past ten minutes! What is it?" 

Damn! He hadn't meant for Ryou to see! That way he would have been able to steal it with no qualms! "Uhh... Just a game..." 

Ryou held out his hand. "Give. I'm not letting you steal from here again, even if we _are_ their best customers." 

Bakura pouted, but handed over the box. Ryou's eyebrows went up as he read the cover, then flipped it over to look at the back. "...It's some kind of city-building game. Like SimCity, only ancient Egypt." 

"No it isn't!" Bakura said defensively, pouting slightly. "It's better! Look, the people actually have free will and AI! It's like really leading an empire! I can finally show Pharaoh no Baka I'm a better leader than he is!" 

Bakura was starting to get that feverish "taunting Yami Yugi" look in his eyes, so Ryou hastily contrived to distract him. "Oh, you're right. And look, they even worship the gods, and if you're a good pharaoh they'll build you the Great Pyramid as your reward. It looks like fun." 

"Mine!" Bakura tried to snatch it from Ryou, but the hikari managed to dart out of the way in time. 

"How about this, Bakura," Ryou said. "I'll buy it for you, but you can't have it until you pay me back for it." 

Bakura froze and stared at him like he'd gone nuts. Then his eyes narrowed murderously. "Hikari..." 

Ryou shook his head firmly. "That's my final offer Bakura, and I'm not going to let you steal it. I could always tell Yami Yugi about this little game..." 

Bakura's eyes widened again. "No! I have to show him I'm a better pharaoh WITHOUT him interfering every two seconds!" He scowled. "All right hikari, we'll do it your way." Or so Ryou thought. Bakura was already making plans to snitch it from Ryou's closet at the first possible moment. No way was he going to wait until he'd earned thirty dollars when he could steal it tonight! Victory was at hand. 

...Or so he thought. 

That night, long after Ryou had gone to sleep, Bakura crept out of bed and went to Ryou's closet, rummaging around for the white plastic sack and the game. After a moment he frowned, then began to rummage a little harder. "Damnit, where did that little rat hide it!" 

By morning, the entire house had been ransacked, and the game still could not be found. When Ryou came downstairs, he found Bakura flopped on the couch, breathing hard as he tried to recover from his mad frenzy of searching. With a cheerful smile, Ryou handed Bakura a broom, ignoring the yami's murderous glare. 

"Good luck, Bakura-kun." 

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) 

Obviously, chapters will progress as I myself play the game. Which I don't have yet. - Anyone have 30 they can lend me? Ah well, I'll get there eventually... Unlike Yami Bakura, I don't stoop to stealing. 

Chapter 2: Still unable to find his precious game, and now mad with lust to play it, Bakura does the only thing he can do. He turns to the internet. 


End file.
